Zake Jeager
"Spokojnie mój bydlak nie jest tak wielki, jak ten w formie tytana!" Zake Jeager Pacynka, która jako pierwsza odkryła jak zyskać potęgę zmory. Tylko nauka doprowadziła go tak daleko, dlatego jest świetnym mózgiem każdej operacji! Bez jego planu nie ma sensu próbować! Jego geniusz i zdolność nie raz uratowały go z opresji, jak poznacie go może i was ocali! Charakter Nie ukrywajmy jest najbardziej inteligentny! Jego wiedza jest większa niż ktokolwiek w Koszmarze! Zake nigdy nie żałuje swoich decyzji, iż dobrze wie, że każdy czyn przybliża go do celu, a nie oddala. Według niego poświęcenie to rzecz normalna, dlatego często narażał swoje życie dla innych. Jest zdeterminowany do poznania jak największej prawdy, dąży do uzyskania doskonałości. Zake bywa czasem żartobliwy, jego charakter raduje wiele osób, lecz nie znaczy to, że nasz okularnik nie jest tajemniczy. Zake nie ufa każdemu, najczęściej ufa tylko sobie, iż woli zadbać o zrealizowanie celu bez wszelkich utrudnień. Historia Zake urodził się w Koszmarze jako pacynka, posiadał czwórkę rodzeństwa oraz bardzo chorą matkę. Wywodził się z biednej rodziny, iż ojciec był mordercą, nie posiadał normalnej pracy. Niestety to co zarobił ojciec Zake przepadało na piwo, dlatego dziesięć złoty dla jego rodziny było czymś wielkim. Zake był marzycielem potępiającym zachowanie ojca, nigdy nie tknął łopaty dlatego często ojciec go bił. Zake uwielbiał siedzieć w szopie nie daleko domu. Szopa należała do zmarłej sąsiadki w niej Zake konstruował latarnie na podstawie tej, którą znalazł przy martwym umarłym. Latarnia Umarlaka była uszkodzona, a odtworzenie latarni nie było trudne dla takiego geniusza jak Zake. Jednak, latarnia geniusza nie działała, brakowała mocy iż zapalony ogień po użyciu zdolności znikał. Pewnej nocy, dostrzegł istoty znane jako płomyki. Nie udało się, mu złapać ani jednego. Tylko jeden płomyk sam dał się złapać, iż był wadliwy. Zake docenił go nie zważając na słabość płomyka. Trzymał go w kieszeni, odpowiednio dokarmiał choć nie musiał, iż płomyk żywił się jego energią życiową a nie arbuzami, lecz płomyk szanował ten gest. Brat Zake pomógł mu stworzyć latarnie, ten źle użył mocy. Zamienił się w 15 metrowego zwierzęcego tytana, który kroczył przez las w stronę miasteczka. Zake zniszczył nie świadomie całe miasteczko, wiele osób uciekło...wiele osób zginęło. Miasteczko opustoszało na wieki. Andrew brat Zake, zniszczył latarnię brata, to uwolniło Zake z zdolności. Ten był załamany swoim czynem, upadł lekko psychicznie. Dowiedział się...że jego ojciec, matka oraz brat i siostra nie żyją...Tylko Lia i Andrew mieli szczęście. Zake bał się, że ich skrzywdzi dlatego obiecał im, że wróci, razem z Marcusem odleciał, by poznać swoją moc. Marcus szkolił swoje umiejętności razem z Zakem, który po kilku latach odszedł od Marcusa. Kształcił się u Bufina i Krugera. Uzyskał większą wiedzę niż ta dwójka. Stoczył wiele walk o krainę Mroku. Zake był znany tylko jako zwierzęca bestia. Okularnik, dowiedział się od Anny o rodzie Reiss...Nie wiadomo, dlaczego to Zake miał chronić takowy ród. Okularnik dbał, by Dziadunio Amy przeżył wszystkie niebezpieczne okoliczności. Kiedy dziadek wrócił do domu, Zake poczuł ogromną ulgę, iż ten zajął się swoją wnuczką. Zake, długi czas badał, edukował się dalej, dostał zaproszenie od dziadunia na ciastko i kawę. Zake udał się do niego, gdzie nie spodziewał się, że dziadek ujawnił wnuczce, że Koszmar istnieje. Zake prawie zawału dostał...jak zobaczył dzienniki Buffina. Pozostało mu tylko opowiedzieć prawdę. Amy postanowiła wesprzeć umarłych w turnieju dusz. Zake lubi Amy dlatego przygotował nią wcześniej na spotkanie z niebezpieczeństwem. Znów bawił się w niańkę...nie odczuwał takiej pustki w swoim sercu kiedy miał za zadanie chronić Amy. Zake postawił sobie pewnie nowe główne cele, on bez powodu nie jest wstanie oddychać!